metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam's helmet
'Commander Adam Malkovich's helmet''' is the headgear that the Galactic Federation commander wears when in his battle armor. His helmet is identical to that of his soldiers, as it is blue in color, with a 07 logo on the forehead and the nape of the neck, and red emblems on the sides, as well as a yellow visor that can be lifted up. At the beginning of Metroid: Other M, Adam can be seen wearing the helmet like the rest of his team. However, as he briefs the group, he can be seen with it off. He took it off and left it beside his comm system as he briefed the team. When racing to Sector Zero, he left the helmet behind. , and sights Adam's helmet.]] Adam later died in the sector. Days after the incident, Samus Aran returned to the BOTTLE SHIP to "rescue something that can't be replaced." Samus was forced to take a detour as the Elevator that would take her to the BOTTLE SHIP Control Room's top floor was not working. She quickly took the alternate path and reached her goal before the station's destruction. She removed her Power Suit and held the helmet in a tender moment. During the five-minute countdown, Samus holds the helmet as she escapes in her Zero Suit. As she reaches her Gunship, she turns to the helmet and calls it "Adam", apologizing for leaving "him" behind earlier. It is unknown what happened to the helmet after Other M, or if it even survived the destruction of Samus's gunship in Metroid Fusion. Trivia *Before the post-credits sequence, there are multiple hints that foreshadow the return for Adam's helmet: **Although he is seen wearing it at the beginning of the game, his profile in the Characters sub-menu shows him with his helmet off in his mugshot. **During the briefing, Adam is not wearing it. **And finally, as stated, he left it behind when rushing off to Sector Zero. *Out of all soldier helmets, Adam's is the only one left fully intact after Metroid: Other M, as Anthony's had its marks burned off, James's visor was shattered, Lyle's had splinters in numerous parts of the visor, Maurice's was frozen over and K.G.'s was incinerated along with him. *Samus is so unwilling to let go of the helmet that she will still be holding it even if she is killed. *The helmet is used on the Samus Data Screen to indicate which file has completed the entire game, and not just the events up to the post-credits. *Samus returning to rescue the helmet before the BOTTLE SHIP's destruction is similar to the ending of Aliens, a film that greatly inspired Other M and other Metroid games. In that film, Ripley enters the Alien hive on LV-426 to rescue Newt right before the hive is scheduled to be destroyed. Samus carries the helmet with her in the same way Ripley carries Newt, as well as her cat Jones in the original Alien. *The helmet prevents Samus from always carrying the Paralyzer due to her need for a free hand in case she needs to grab onto a ledge or Wall Jump. *The helmet is an accessory for the Zero Suit Samus Figma. Gallery 07 Adam Malkovich.jpg|Adam wearing the helmet. Adam's_helmet.png|Samus views the helmet. Zero Suit Samus Adam Helmet.png|Samus embraces the helmet in a tender moment. Samus_escapes_Main_Sector_Bottle_Ship_Coundown_HD.jpg|Samus races to her Gunship with the helmet as the BOTTLE SHIP begins to destabilize in the detonation sequence. Zero Suit in MOM action.png|The helmet (held in Samus' left hand) in gameplay. Samart5.jpg|Samus holding Adam's helmet in Gallery Mode artwork. File:Zero Suit Samus Figma attachments.png|Flyer advertising the Figma with the helmet accessory. File:Zamus Figma dash with Adam's helmet pose.png See also *Samus' helmet ru:Шлем Адама Category:Items Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Main Sector Category:07th Platoon Category:Minor Items